


What's In A Name?

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Reader Insert, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Poe and Finn's escape from the First Order, rewritten with the Reader instead of Finn
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, but like it's not explicit it's just the start
Kudos: 2





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE FINN and I'm not erasing him for any reason other than the fact that I wish I was Finn. So you can imagine this as being from Finn's perspective but like it's also available for the reader to insert themselves. two birds one stone. 
> 
> this is the scene that made me fall in love with Poe. The entire section where Poe and Finn are talking about his name and Poe asks if he can all Finn ‘Finn’ is just the absolutely sweetest thing and he is such a good egg and askakfjafkafk so I rewrote it with a Reader because I wanna experience that so there you go
> 
> (also this is for Oscar Isaac Week 2021 but tumblr hasn't seen it yet so shhhhh don't tell them) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It would have been too easy for you to get out without an incident. 

You managed to get buckled in before the rebel was flying out of the hangar in your stolen TIE fighter. The blaster fire followed shortly after, ricocheting off the ship without damaging anything. 

“Go! Go!” You shouted as your hands flew over the dashboard, calibrating the canons. 

The rebel yelled, “What’s your name?” 

You shouted your trooper code over the blaster fire. 

The man yelled, “What?!” 

You repeated yourself. “It’s the only name I’ve ever had!”

“Well, I’m not using it!” 

You heard him muttering to himself as he flew you away from the destroyer but you couldn’t make out any real words. 

Two TIE fighters peeled out after you. You blasted them both in succession, earning a whooping laugh from the rebel. 

He shouted a name over the noise as he accelerated towards the planet below. Something about it felt right. Familiar. “Can I call you that?” he asked. 

Your face split into a grin. Though he couldn’t see you, you were sure he could hear it in your voice. “Yeah. Yeah, I like that.” 


End file.
